The curse
by otakufreak32
Summary: Ichigo was born a hybrid caused by a curse in his family and now lives within a jungle away from society until Grimmjow a Rich boy is sent off to the jungle for punishment for getting kicked out of school again. Will berry hide from Grimm or fall in love.


Warning: YAOI (BoyXBoy) Mpreg, sexual themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own any of the characters it all belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Before I was born there was a curse in my family that only happened to the first born that when they are born the have parts of a animal from the zodiac of the year that animal is and were able to bear a child once they turned mating age even if they were male.<p>

Ichigo's POV

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki I'm 18 and I've been living in the jungle ever since I was born and if your wondering why I'm living in the jungle it because when I was born I had animal parts of a tiger so I guess I'm either a hybrid or a neko I really don't know anyway I moved here for the reason of me being a hybrid and its not really normal for a person to have animal parts on you and my dad wanted to protect me from people that may try to experiment on me so here I am in the jungle with my dad and my twin sisters that aren't identical.

I was sitting on a branch were the warm sun was on me when I heard my sister Yuzu yell to me saying "Ichi-nii come on and eat" Then I yelled back "I'll be there in a second." I was ready to jump down when I spotted someone bellow the tree I was in. It was a man with a unusual hair color that was blue but I guess I'm not one to talk. I watched the unknown man sit down under the tree, I thought how this man looked sexy he had tan skin and had a very nice swimmers form maybe better,he had ocean blue orbs with tattoos on each side of his eyes that was a blue-green color his face was like a Greek statue that came to life every inch and angle of him was perfect not one imperfect on him...OMFG, WTF I'm I thinking about I have to get back for dinner and if I'm any later than what I am already Yuzu is gonna be worried sick. *climbs down the tree quietly and makes it to the ground and sneaks away* 30 minutes later.

When I got at the door of the house. "I'm home" I called out until I heard loud stomping "Oh here comes goat-face" I thought to myself. the door swings open. "ICHIGO MY LOVELY SON YOUR LATE!" I put fist out and goat-face ran into my punch and landed on the ground and I just walk over him then in the house and shut the door behind me and locked it on him. "Ichi-nii that's not nice you shouldn't lock the door on dad" Yuzu said in a motherly tone of voice. "I'll let him back in when he behaves himself and act like a real adult." I told Yuzu so she go back to what she was doing. 5 minutes later goat-face was begging and said he would behave himself to come back inside the house so he could eat so I let him back in and we all ate our dinner in peace. After dinner was done I went up to my room to do some of the homework i got in home school then went for a shower and went to bed.

That night I dreamt about the blunette and when I woke up the next morning from being attacked by my nutcase father which I bet up, I forgotten what I had dreamt about the bluenette. Anyway I went down stairs to go eat breakfast and it was so loud downstairs that my sensitive ears couldn't bear it so I grabbed some toast and left the house not even a second spared."I hate days like this" I muttered to myself but even if it's days like this the only place that makes the day peaceful is my secret hide out I go to when I just want to be alone and think. I look to the sky and the sun feels hotter then other days maybe to hot I thought to myself. I think I'll take a swim in the pond in my hide out to cool down if I get to warm I said to myself. After an hour of walking through the jungle to get to my hide out I was full of sweat. I thought to myself how it felt gross when my clothes stuck to my skin. "EW!" I said out loud. I looked over to the water and it looked so nice and cool looking that I raced over to the edge of the water and stripped to my boxers, I was about to pull off my boxers when I heard bushes and trees rustle that surrounding my hide out until a recognizable color of blue appeared before my eyes.

It was the bluenette in front of my eyes once again and I just stared at him stupidly until that bastard was looking me up and down and stared aye me with lust in his eyes than licked his lips and it made chills go down my spine which made me have this weird feeling that I have never had before which pissed me off how I don't know this feeling so I flipped my finger at the asshole so I didn't feel weirder from this silence and after I did so he looked pissed but I didn't give a fuck like hell that I was going to let him stare at me like that when I'm like almost naked. Just in that second another person appeared from behind the bluenette and it was a woman with green sea foam hair that flowed behind here, She was tall and beautiful just like a model and I guess the bluenette creep is a little hot to be a model as well. *Blushes and looks away* I looked over to the bluenette and we both made eye contact. we both stared at each others eyes and i blushed even more when I looked into those sea blue orbs that was full of mixed emotions. Then suddenly a squeal came from the green sea foam hair woman so I looked at her and she's looking at me like she just saw the most interesting thing in here whole life. Than she looks at the bluenette and said. "Grimmy it's a neko" in a cheerful voice. The bluenette looked at her then in my direction and he had put on the most sinful grin ever that showed his sharper that normal canines which sent pleasant shivers down my spine and whole body. Then he took a few steps forward and said, "I saw him first so he's mine" to the woman. My jaw dropped open to what this asshole had just said and I thought "Oh hell no he didn't just say that I was his". I frowned then told the bastard I wasn't his and that I don't belong to anyone and in that second I quickly grabbed my clothes from the ground and booted out of there and they started to chase me.

Oh this is just my day isn't it I thought to myself. I looked over my shoulder to see if they were still chasing me and what do you know they still are so I just picked up the pace and ran faster and went through a crowded path of trees and fallen ones too, so I jumped over all the fallen trees to try to slow them down and lose them. After running through the crowded path for 37 minutes I couldn't see them anymore but I wasn't going to give the chance that they gave up on me so I climbed a tree and waited for one or two hours till I thought it was save to come down and went straight home. When I got there I just walked up the stairs and headed to my room and opened and closed my door then walked over and jumped on my bed and passed out from all that running I did today.

Grimmjow's POV

My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques I'm 20 and I've been living in hell ever since I started junior high till college but I don't give a fuck.

I fuck'n hate this! Why did my parents go this far just because I got kicked out of private college for the second time. I mean it's not my fault that prick picked a fight with me and he even so dare to say "Why is some punk like you at a 1st class private college in all of Kurakara with hair like that?" After he said that I beat him up till he literally cried out for mercy.

So my parents got a call from the chairman that I was kicked out again for the second time and when I got home they were waiting at the door for me to have along talk and how they'll punish me for being kicked out of the private college.  
>You wouldn't believe were they had sent me to... a jungle! They said I should learn how to change my behavior and to be grateful for everything I have but even if I explain everything to them on what happened on my side of the story they won't listen and that's why I really don't give a rat's ass bout it anymore.<p>

So here I am in the jungle with my older sister and Ulquiorra who is a very close friend of they family who we can trust very well to watch over me and that I don't do anything stupid to get myself killed, why the fuck do i have to be watched over I'm not a lil shit anymore? anyway I don't mind the company with me I get along with Ulquiorra but I have bad times with my childish older sister.

So we set up our camp in a clear space and when everything was set up right I wanted to wonder around to see if there was anything interesting and to be disappointed there was nothing so I just sat down under a tree and I had the feeling like someone or something staring at me but I shrugged it off. *10 minutes later*

Once I got back to the camp sight Nel and Ulquiorra were eating and told me to come on and eat but I just didn't feel like eating so I told them I'll pass and then I went into my tent and went to sleep for the night.

The next day I got up and got out of my tent there was breakfast set up so I just joined in with Nel and Ulquiorra. When I was finished I wanted to look for big cats in the jungle but the one I wanted to find was a jaguar. I was about to leave when Nel said she wanted to come but I said no then she strangled me and she was so freakishly strong I thought she was going to kill me if I didn't say okay so I just gave in.

While walking through the jungle for an hour 1 spotted something orange run in a flash even though it wasn't clear I could see it surrounded by trees and bushes so I assumed it was a tiger, even if I wanted to find a jaguar I guess it's better than nothing so I went to go check it out.

I had to cut through the trees and when I finally got in where the trees were surrounding.  
>There was a teen standing next to a pond and was nearly naked and he had vibrate orange hair that looked brighter than the sun and his eyes were amber color and for a second they looked gold when the sun hit them. He had slim figure like a woman's and his skin was tan that was all even but what I noticed was that he had ears and a tail of a tiger, I wouldn't have notice them if I didn't see the strips on his ears and that his tail was hidden on the other side of him when it swished to the other side in sight.<p>

Then I seen him shiver and looked kinda confused for a moment and then made a scolding face and flipped his finger at me. The moment he did so I got pissed how this brat flipped his finger at me for no so FUCK'N! reason, the HELL! Suddenly Nel comes behind of me panting from trying to catch up to me panting from trying to catch up to me but easied her breath back to normal quickly. Than I looked back at a now blushing teen that is looking away from my direction and with that the vibrate teen looked my direction and we made eye contact and he blushed even harder than before. Suddenly Nel squealed out of nowhere and looks like she saw the most interesting thing in her whole life then looked at me and said "Grimmy it's a neko" in a cheerful voice. I looked at Nel for a moment then turned back on the neko teen and the idea of having him made me grin. I seen him shiver again so I took a few steps forward and said "I saw him first so he's mine." out loud so Nel knew. When I looked at the neko teen his jaw dropped open in shock at first but frowned then told me that wasn't mine and that he didn't belong to anyone. then in that second he picked up his clothes and ran so I ran after him and Nel followed me.

Oh this is the best punishment I've ever had in all my 7 years of being punished numerous times I actually feel like I'm not in a living hell I thought to myself. Then he looked over his shoulder to see if we were still after him but his expression I guessed he wasn't happy bout it and that made me smirk and think how naive but once I thought that his speed quickened out of the blue then he took a crowded path of trees and fallen ones too, so I assumed he wanted to slow us down and lose us but there was no way that he was going to get me off his ass so easy so I speeded up a little just to make sure not to lose sight of him. After running 40 minutes through that fuck'n crowded path I couldn't see him anymore but I wasn't going to give up he could still be near by or hiding so we looked an hour for him. With no luck we gave up and plus it was getting dark and it would be a bitch to get back to camp in the dark so we just headed straight back to camp, when we got there Nel and me were so tired from all that running that we just went in our tents and passed out without changing out of our now dirty clothes.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it and that there is more on the way I just started writing more for the next chapter.<p> 


End file.
